Rain upon the Grave
There I was, standing there under the umbrella as rain poured down through the graveyard, you were over yonder, also with an umbrella. We were both standing by the graves of our family, your mother was dead, so was mine. You saw me and waved as much as someone could trying not to get wet as possible, I waved back. You started to walk over to me, and I started hyperventilating, this was a nervous moment for myself, as you greeted me when you were in a close enough proximity that our umbrellas were touching together, I initiated a conversation, that eventually turned into kissing under our umbrellas, next to my mother's grave. My first kiss. There we were again, five years later, visiting our mother's graves. Since that first encounter, we had become from boyfriend and girlfriend to engaged and then to married people. We were happily in love and planning our first child. We both laid a rose at our mother's individual graves and then, walked back to the car together, hand in hand, as the rain was falling down, just like last time. When we were strapped in, I gave you a kiss on the cheek and we drove away, back to our house. There I was, in the hospital waiting room, nervously pacing the pale limestone floor as I waited for the good news. You were going to have a baby, but was it to be a boy or girl? I was called into your little medical bay, and there you were, holding a slightly bloody bundle of joy, our new baby. The doctor told us that the baby was a little sweet girl. We were so happy for ourselves now that we have a baby, to love for and to care for, you were so happy, even after all that. I'm happy as well, but also wondering what would happen next. There I was again, standing under the umbrella holding my daughter's hand so she didn't run off in tears, the rain was slamming onto the slabs of stone hard, it was raining furiously but I really wanted to come, I couldn't stand it. I stood at my wife's gravestone in silence, The silence broke to the sound of sobs and wails, I was kneeled down, crying my eyes out. She was gone too soon, I just kneeled down in the dampened dirt, crying until I couldn't cry no more. I picked myself up and my daughter asked me something that changed my life forever. "Daddy, will you be okay? You are making me sad.." I bent down and said something back, "Yeah, Daddy's okay, *sniffle* let's go and get something to pick us up, how about a sundae?" That was a memory she would never forget. There I was, standing in the fresh snow, I brushed off some of the snow from the gravestone to be respectful to my mother. I left a blood red rose on the mound of dirt that is where the body was kept, and walked away. I later called my father and told him that I left the flower for him there, there was no answer, seeing as he was dead as well, but I loved making the effort to pretend he was alive, I just loved him so much, so the effort was worth it. I walked away, tears in my eyes, I blinked them back, and just got in the car, and drove away. Category:WIP Category:Val's Valence Category:Creativity Clash